


Twist the Knife

by evilwriter37



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [4]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Captured, Gen, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Impaling, Injury, Torture, Whump, hiccup!whump, rape mention, wound care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Ryker wants to torture Hiccup for information on the Dragon Eye.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134545
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	Twist the Knife

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Impaling

Hiccup was already tied to the mast. He certainly didn’t need another thing to secure him there. But, Ryker must have thought differently, because before Hiccup could protest, he was driving a knife right through his left shoulder and into the wood behind it. 

Hiccup hit the back of his head against the mast as he screamed. He twisted in his ropes, struggled, but that just made the pain worse. He lowered his head, panting, tears coming to his eyes.

“What the fuck was that for?” Hiccup spat. He lifted his head to look at Ryker, saw a cruel smile on his lips through the tears in his eyes. He forgot Dagur was there for the moment. 

“Incentive for giving us the information on the Dragon Eye.”

“But you didn’t even ask him a question yet!” Dagur exclaimed. 

“And?” Ryker turned on him. “Do you have a problem with the way I’m running this?”

It was strange to see Dagur back down, but he did. “No, Ryker. Sorry.” Hiccup almost wished Dagur would speak up. He didn’t know whether or not he still wanted to hurt him, but maybe he didn’t. Maybe he could stop this. But Ryker was so much bigger than him, older than him, and he had the Dragon Hunters on his side. No wonder Dagur had backed down. 

Ryker leaned down to be more level with Hiccup. “So, what islands has the Dragon Eye taken you to?”

Hiccup didn’t want to answer. So, he did something very stupid: he spit in Ryker’s face.

Ryker growled, wiped the spit away with his hand. Then, he slapped Hiccup hard in the face. Hiccup saw stars in his vision as his head was swung to the side. The pain in his shoulder was radiating outwards, all the way down to his fingers. He didn’t think it could get any worse, but then Ryker was grabbing the knife, twisting it. Hiccup struggled and shrieked. Gods, how he wanted the knife gone, but having it pulled out would hurt too. 

“Talk!” Ryker yelled.

“I won’t!” Hiccup had to protect those dragons from being enslaved and killed. He wouldn’t say anything, no matter how much they tortured him. He was glad it was just him on this ship, that Ryker didn’t have his friends that he would definitely use against him. 

Ryker slapped him again, and Hiccup tasted blood in his mouth. He spit it out on the deck of the ship. Tears readily streamed down his face. He’d never felt pain like this before. He wondered if it would be less painful if his shoulder had just been torn off. 

Ryker twisted the knife again, and Hiccup couldn’t scream, because he blacked out. He came to with Ryker grabbing his jaw hard in one hand. 

“ _ Talk _ ,” he demanded.

“He’s not going to,” Dagur said. 

“You’re so sure of that?” Ryker asked, still holding Hiccup’s jaw. Hiccup wanted to bite him. 

“I am,” Dagur said. He folded his arms over his chest. 

“So do you have a better idea?” Ryker released Hiccup’s jaw, turned to Dagur. 

“We ransom him to his friends,” Dagur said. “And if they want him back, they have to give us the Dragon Eye.” 

“Hm…” Ryker looked like he was thinking, if he was even capable of that. “Good idea.” He slapped Dagur on the back, almost knocking the Berserker chief over. “Keep an eye on him.” Then, he was walking away.

Hiccup wanted to release a sigh of relief, but all that came out was a sob. Dagur knelt down by him. What was he going to do?

“Hiccup, I’m going to take care of you,” Dagur said. He shook his head. “He had no right to hurt you like that.”

“Take care of me?” Hiccup asked. He glared at Dagur through his tears. “And how are you going to do that?” He knew the ways in which Dagur wanted him. Hopefully Dagur didn’t think fucking him against his will counted as “taking care of him.”

“Well, first the knife has to come out.” Dagur put his hand to the hilt. 

Hiccup squirmed. “No, Dagur! Just leave it!”

“It’s gotta come out at some point. I’ll be quick.”

Hiccup wanted to yell “no” again, but Dagur was already pulling out the knife in a terrible spurt of blood. Hiccup turned his head away from the wound and screamed with all his might. Oh, how it hurt! It burned and ached all at once, like nothing he’d ever felt before. Hiccup wondered what Dagur was doing until he felt something cross over his shoulder and under his arm. Dagur was making a tourniquet, and using Hiccup’s own belt for it. 

Hiccup shouted and sobbed as the tourniquet was pulled tight. Dagur was being far from gentle, but how could one handle a wound such as this gently? The bleeding needed to be stopped before it became fatal. 

Hiccup couldn’t do much but let Dagur rip off the bottom of his tunic and put it to the wound to staunch the flow of blood. He was panting, his throat feeling raw from all the screams. He felt light headed and woozy, like he was going to black out again. 

“Stay with me, Hiccup.” Dagur put a hand to his face, made him look him in the eye. “Stay awake.”

Hiccup groaned. He couldn’t find words anymore. His tongue felt heavy and useless. 

It was then that an explosion rocked the ship. Dagur fell over, right into Hiccup’s lap. Hiccup didn’t like that, but he was in too much pain to kick him off. Though, Dagur rolled and got to his feet. Another explosion made the ship lurch, and Hiccup groaned again. He looked for the source of the movement, saw his friends flying around the ship and firing. 

Content with that, sure that he was about to be rescued, Hiccup hung his head and let his eyes slide closed.


End file.
